


Taken away

by Jskaoawkegeh



Series: Random one shots I might turn into stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jskaoawkegeh/pseuds/Jskaoawkegeh
Summary: She's traces the patterns of freckles, always drifting. It was an intimate moment, quiet, time seemingly stilled, the birds stopped chirping in the light of the pure admiration in the clearing.But basically something I wrote in my notes
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Random one shots I might turn into stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090136
Kudos: 1





	Taken away

She's traces the patterns of freckles, always drifting. It was an intimate moment, quiet, time seemingly stilled, the birds stopped chirping in the light of the pure admiration in the clearing. 

They drift together as if they were two planets heading for a collision. She traces a pattern of freckles down to her lips.

Her heart slowed, if only she could be brave enough to reach the boundary. She leans forward, breath fanning across her face "Can I?" Her voice barely a whisper. She nods and the planets get pulled together, resting nestled together before being pulled apart.

"I think I love you" her voice cracked, tears building up and spilling over. She wipes away the tears, smiling through her own "I know, I'm sorry that I have to leave..." 

"But you can't stay." She finishes "I know things too you know" she huffs quietly, smiling.

Silence filled the clearing, time resumed. Footsteps echoing loudly despite how soft they were. She frantically shoves her behind a tree, fixing herself up.

"Are you ready?" He says quietly, blind eyes wandering around. 

"I am" She wipes a stray tear away and clearing her throat. She glances behind her. She smiles sadly and gestures ahead.

"Let's proceed" he offers his arm to her, touch comforting.


End file.
